mi dulce san valentin
by cielo caido
Summary: yuuri toma una desicion con respecto a sus sentimientos pero no todo sale como el quiere


Era de noche como eso de las once, todos a esa hora se encontraban dormidos excepto los soldados que le tocaban hacer guardia. Un rubio abajaba las escaleras perezosamente con los ojos apenas abiertos y tenia puesto su ya acostumbrada bata rosa, termino de bajar las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina. La razón por la que estaba despierto a esas hora era porque su prometido no se encontraba en sus aposentos y eso lo inquieto aunque estaba mas dormido que despierto así que decidió ir por un vaso de leche pero al momento de poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta escucho una conversación

- bueno esta decidido se lo diré- quito la mano de la perilla y acerco su oído a la puerta, no era costumbre suya escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero se trataba de yuuri y el estaba conversando con alguien pero con quien? De seguro lo estaba traicionando con alguna sirvienta ¨infiel!¨ pensó con rabia sin apartar su oído de la puerta, tenia que descubrir con quien se había atrevido a engañarlo

- me alegro mucho heika- esa era la voz de conrad?! Que hacían conrad y yuuri conversando a estas horas en la cocina?! Y que era lo que alegraba a conrad? Y que había decidido yuuri? No ellos no serian capaz de traicionarlo o si? No ellos debían estar tomando o comiendo algo

- es yuuri

- es yuuri! tu me pusiste el nombre… y tu que crees que diga acerca de todo esto?

- Pues no estoy seguro

- No le vallas a decir nada, quiero decírselo personalmente

- De acuerdo he.. yuuri

- Y gracias por ayudarme con mi problema

- De nada, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea si quiere hacerlo nuevamente solo dígamelo y con gusto lo ayudare- entonces si lo estaban engañando. Esa aclaración en su mente le rasguño el corazón y sin mas se alejo rápidamente de allí ya había tenido suficiente. Entro a la habitación que compartían y dejo salir algunas lagrimas después de un rato escucho pasos en el pasillo asi que se seco el rastro de lagrimas y en ese momento entro yuuri quien se asusto de ver al rubio levantado a esa hora

- Donde estabas?- cuestiono en tono autoritario lo que puso nervioso al maou

- Eto… yo estaba… estaba en.. en, en la cocina jeje e-estaba b-buscando un poco de agua jeje n_n·- ¨mentiroso"

- Voy a dormir en mi habitación- dijo con enojo que trataba de disimular cosa que no hacia muy bien- asi no seré una molestia para ti

- Pero no me molesta que duer-

-Buenas noches- salio de la habitación dejando al maou con la palabra en la boca ¨y ahora que hice?¨ dio un suspiro cansado y se acosto en la cama ahora se encontraba muy cansado y solo quería dormir, ya mañana hablaría con el rubio y con ese pensamiento callo profundadamente dormido

***

La mañana llego y yuuri se desperto de muy buen humor no es que todos los dias se levantaba amargado por el contrario siempre sonreia pero hoy era un dia muy especial

- bueno yuuri aquí vamos!- se dio anuimos y salio de la habitación con una carta y un objeto en forma de corazon

llego a la habitación del rubio y toco a la puerta pero no recivio respuesta, toco de nuevo pero nada asi que opto por entrar

- wolfram?- llamo asomándose por la puerta, pero el rubio no se encontraba eso era algo raro ya que el casi nunca se levantaba temprano, salio de la habitación algo decepcionado

- buenos dias heika- saludo una voz detrás de el , yuuri escondio detrás de si los objetos que calgaba

- b-buenos dias gwendal jeje- se rio nerviosamente

- recuerde que después de desayunar tiene que firmar unos documentos, ya bastantes se han acumulado durante su ausencia- el mayor recordo que yuuri habia llegado ayer, se habia ausentado durante dos semanas

- si, ehhh gwendal, eto… podrias hacerme un favor!- oh no eso si que no!, conocia muy bien esa cara que ponia yuuri: la tipica de querer pedirle que firmara algunos documentos por el por ¨x¨ motivo

***

Se encontraban todos en el comedor tomando su desayuno y yuuri desayunaba muy feliz puesto que hoy no tendria que firnar papeles, después de pedirle incontablemente a gwendal que lo hiciera por el este accedio no muy convencido pero que el devia firmar papeles que solo le correspondia al maou firmar. Noto a wolfram muy callado y con un semblante enojado y triste a la vez

- heika después de desayunar tiene que firmar los papeles- decia gunter

- esta bien- respondio sin mucho animos. El desayuno termino y yuuri iba a dirigirse a su despacho para terminar con sus deberes pero antes hablo con wolfram

- wolfram puedo hablar contigo?

- Y ya no lo estas haciendo ¬¬

- Eh bueno si, bueno ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, habalamos dentro de una hora te parece?

- Y porque deveria hablar contigo- se cruzo de brazos

- Pues es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte- el rubio recordo lo de anoche, le dio un dolor en el pecho seguro iba a romper con el compromiso o algo por el estilo pero el amaba a yuuri y si eso lo hacia feliz entonces el tambien lo seria

- Esta bien, en donde nos vemos

- En la biblioteca

- De acuerdo, alli estare- el maou se marcho a su despacho alli firmo los documentos, se encontraba solo asi que saco con cuidado los objetos que guardaba celosamente pero en ese instante entro gwendal, yuuri se sobresalto y la carta que tenia en sus manos se le callo en el monton de papeles. Tomo la primera carta que vio y salio de alli prácticamente corriendo

Llego corriendo hasta la terraza en donde tomo aire, miro el paisaje y estiro sus brazos como si quisiera barazar el viento

- ah que bonito dia ^^-

oh heika, esta haciendo ejercicio es usted admirable!- decia con un extraño gunter, quien se encontraba en el jardin; yuuri del susto dejo caer el pequeño

- objeto en forma de corazon que le cayo a gunter en la cabeza – oh heika es para mi!

- No gunter, eso es para… eto…- el peliplateado se metio corriendo para adentro y seguramente iba a llegar hasta el para darle un efusivo abrazoasi que salio corriendo de alli y se fue a la biblioteca en donde wolfram lo estaria esperando

***

Gwendal se encontraba firmando los papeles que le correspondía firmar y que no lo hizo por que salio corriendo, sabra shinou porque lo habrá hecho. Se masajeo la sien y algo llamo su atención: una carta que estaba adornada con corazones, nubes y arcoiris, quien podria mandarle algo asi a su majestad, la abrio y leyo el contenido

yose que a veces soy un henachoko y no merezco tu amor, es cierto que tienes un carácter muy fuerte pero en el fondo eres una buena persona como dicen en a tierra ·duro por fuera pero blando por dentro· pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti

Me llevo demasiado tiempo darme cuentas de mis sentimientos hacia a ti y lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero desde el primer dia en que te vi me enamore de ti aunque no queria admitirlo pero ahora lo reconozco TE AMO y nada ni nadie podra cambiar ese hecho

Con cariño yuuri shubuya

Gwendal apreto la carta, com se atrevia ese mocoso a declarersele!!! Se puso de pie hecho una furia y salio del despacho en busca de yuuri

***

Una rubia se encontraba en la biblioteca, estaba buscando algo interesante. Encontro un lñibro sobre posiones para el amor y se dirigí a un escritoria que estaa alli y se esnto pero entonces el pendiente se le callo y se agcho para recogerlo

***

Yuuri entro a la biblioteca ya era la hora acordada para verse con wolfram, vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia no se veia muy bien puesto que el escritorio donde estaba agachado probablemente buscando algo no lo dejaba ver muy bien , se acerco y tomo aire

- lamento si te he hecho esperar, iba a entregarte algunas cosas pero no todo salio como esperaba- dirigí su vista hacia la ventana, wolfram aun no se habia puesto de pie-sabes, desde que te vi La priera vez me cautivaste on ese cabello rubio y esos ojos verdes pero no fue por tu belleza que me enamore de ti sino por la persona que eres, te amo por quien eres- dirigí su vista hacia esa persona amada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cheri y no a wolfram

- YUURI!!!- escucho una voz detrás de si y se giro para ver a aquel rubio que le quitaba el sueño, en otra ocacion lo hibiera abrazado y besado y tenerlo cerca de le pero ahora queria salir corriendo de alli lo antes posible- querias que viniera solo para ver como te le declarabas a mi madre!!!

- No wolfram no es lo que tu crees- se defendia el maou mientras negaba nerviosamente sus manos, en ese momento entro gwendal abriendo la puerta de par en par

- Que significa esto?!- le mostro la carta y antes de que yuuri podiera tomarla wolfram la agarro y leyo su contenido y su furia aumento mas

- Y encima te le declaras a gwendal!!!

- Oh heika!- entro gunter y comenzo a abrazar a el pelinegro- gracias por tan delicioso chocolate

- Le regalaste un chocolate a gunter?!- lo apunto acusadoramente- en que te has convertido?!!!

- Oh heika tiene que aprender a ser fiel pero yo lo entiendo- la rubia le hecho mas lecha al fuego

- Mi heika no es ningun infiel! Ademas el me quiere a mi

- Heika nos podria explicar que demonios pasa?!- el mayor de los hijos estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Yuuri eres un maldito infiel!!!- y asi todos comenzaron a gritar y yuuri se jalaba los pelos de la desesperación ¨se suponia que hoy seria un dia genial!... oh dios que plaga me vas a mandar ahora?!¨

***

Anissina, greta y conrad pasaban por la biblioteca cuando escucharon una discusión no mas bien estaban peleando asi que entraron a la biblioteca para ver que rayos pasaba y vieron: a gwendal gritandole a yuuri, a cheri haciendo un berrinche, a gunter lloriqueando mientras trataba de quitarle a yuuri de las manos de wolfram quien se encontaraba ahorcándole y yuuri tratando de rezar para que pudiera salir vivo de alli

- que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto en tono autoritario la pelroja, todos miraron a los recen llegados y comenzaron a explicar al mismo tiempo ante lo cual la pelirroja no entendio ni A de lo que decian- a ver expliquen desde el principio porque no les estoy entendiendo nada- y antes de que volvieran a hablar como loros dijo- y uno solo a la vez

- lo unico que pasa aquí es que yuuri es un maldito infiel!- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba al maou y este caia como una tostada al suelo

- no es cierto wolfram puedo explicarlo- decia el maou jmientras se asobaba el cuello

- callate infiel!!!

- Mi heika no es ningun infiel!- defendio gunter

- Ah no! Y que es esto!- gwengal mostro la carta que traia en sus manos

- Heika me quiere a mi- acotizo la rubia

- Yuuri bastardo! Te voy a matar!!!- comenzo a ahorcar nuevamente a yuuri

- Suelta a heika!- el peliplateado trataba de quitarle a yuuri de las manos y asi volvieron a discutir como perros y gatos

- Tengo una idea!-dijo la pelirroja golpeando su puño contra su palma- hare un detector de mentiras y aquel que no diga la verdad se electrocutara muajajaja- se empezo a reir como desquiciada

- No tenemos legar a medidas tan extremas, solo tenemos que hablar como gente civilizada

- Tu callate weller! Eres el menos indicado para hablar!!

- Are? Y yo que hice?- se sealo a si mismo un poco confundido

- No te hagas el inocente, te escuche anoche fornicando con yuuri!

- Oh eso

*** flash back***

- ahhh esto no me sale!- conrad habia abajado para tomar un poco de agua y encontro a yuuri cocinando

- heika que hace?

- C-conrad! Que haces despierto a estas hora!

- Solo vine por un vaso de agua-se acerco a yuuri y vio que estaba haciendo un chocolate en forma de corazon lo cual no estaba muy bien moldeado- para quien es ese chocolate?

- Eto… p-para quien? Pues jeje es para, es para

- Es para wolfram?

- Si u.u

- Ya entiendo, en la tierra debe ser san valentin o me equivoco?

- Si, por eso estoy haciendo esto para wolfram, el es mi amigo jeje

- Pero no solo es eso verdad?

- No u.u le voy a decir mis sentimientos hacia el, iba a entregarle una carta junto con este chocolate pero el chocolate no me sale u.u

- Quiere que le ayude?

- De verdad?

- Claro ^^- después de varios intentos el chocolate en forma de corazon salio

- Wuaaaa salio perfecto! Gracias conrad!

- De nada, y se lo diras?

- bueno esta decidido se lo diré

- me alegro mucho heika

-es yuuri! tu me pusiste el nombre… y tu que crees que diga acerca de todo esto?

- Pues no estoy seguro

- No le vallas a decir nada, quiero decírselo personalmente

- De acuerdo he.. yuuri

- Y gracias por ayudarme con mi problema

- De nada, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea si quiere hacerlo nuevamente solo dígamelo y con gusto lo ayudare

- gracias, bueno mejor me voy a dormir

- buenas noches *** fin del flash back***

- y eso fue lo que paso- concluyo el castaño- todos miraron a yuuri quien se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate

- b-bueno si! Yo amo a wolfram, le hice una carta pero gwendal la leyo tambien le hice un chocolate pero gunter se lo comió asi que decidí decírtelo en persona pero me equivoque porque se lo dije a cheri en vez de wolfram u.u todo fueron malentendidos

- entonces el chocolate no era para mi?- dijo en tono lloron gunter; gwendal se tranquilizo al saber que la carta no era para el, cheri se quedo observando feliz, conrad suspiro aliviado de que toda esa discusión se hubiera calmado, anissina se quedo pensando en su nuevo experimento y greta solo sonreia

todos salieron de la biblioteca para dejar a la perejita real a solas excepto a gunter a quien tuvieron que sacarlo de a rastras. Una vez solo wolfram releyo la carta que tenia gwendal y miro serio a yuuri

- entonces todo fue un malentendido

- si u.u queria decirte lo importante que eres para mi, este dia en la tierra es san Valentín un dia para aquellos que se aman y quería que fuera especial para los dos pero no todo salio como queria- no pudo proseguir ya que unos labios lo callaron, sonrio por lo bajo después de todo este dia no habia sido tan malo, los dias de san Valentín en la tierra eran amargos pero ahora este dia se había convertido en un dulce san Valentín

**bueno como hoy es dia del amor y de la amistad quize hacer este pequeño one shot ^^ espero que haya sido de su agrado y hayan pasado un buen rato, espero que los personajes no me hayan salio OC ¬¬ **

**feliz dia de san velentan a todos ^^**


End file.
